scarlet_bloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dovewing
Dovewing is a pale grey she-cat with clear , blue eyes , a thin pelt , narrow tail , and a torn ear . History In the Original Series: A Fighting Chance: : Dovewing tells Ivypool that she will take care of Skykit and takes the kit to the elder's den to hear a story from Sandstorm. On the way there, however, she notices strange cats in the clearing and pauses. Upon hearing the beginning of Shard's speech, she ushers Skykit into the den and follows the kit inside, but continues to listen. She comforts Skykit and after the end of the speech carries her back to the nursery. : Later, Dovewing confronts Bramblestar over his decision to take every cat to the gathering and then complains to Bumblestripe. When Seedpaw informs her that Dustpelt stated that they would all die, Dovewing tells the apprentice not to listen to him. Upon arriving at the gathering, Dovewing talks with Ivytail, Mosspelt, and Swallowtail. She questions how old Ivytail's kits are and expresses her dissaproval of making them come. When Tigerheart is chosen, she is upset. She is then chosen by Bramblestar. Dovewing tries desperately to find Bumblestripe but when shoved by Fleet, she asks Bramblestar to take care of Ivypool and tell Bumblestripe that she loves him. When she argues with a BloodClan tom, he tears her ear and she leans on Tigerheart the rest of the way. Once at the makeshift BloodClan camp, she talks with Leafstar. : The next day, Dovewing is woken by Shatter and shares a half-mangled squirrel with Leafstar. She then goes with Haze and the rest of the she-cats to clean in the river. She wishes that she had Mosspelt's fur, which seemed to shed off the water. On the way to the island, she has a flashback of the last gathering and finds a bush with Bumblestripe's scent on it. She then talks with Pinenose but then Tigerheart walks away with the other she-cat. Once on the island Dovewing tries to make an alliance with Tigerheart but he refuses. She then makes an alliance with Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Toadstep, and Mosspelt. After the games begin she runs to Jayfeather's herb patch and makes nests. She helps collect herbs for Toadstep's wound before going to sleep. : The next day, Dovewing and the rest of the group run to the other side of the river, and she notices Mosspelt trapped in a tree on the other side. She wants to help but Toadstep makes her stay to keep the kits safe. Once the rest of the group are making their way back, Dovewing helps Cinderheart get Mosspelt across the river. She then goes and looks for a stick and moss, bringing the moss back to the others. She helps Cinderheart deliver the first kit but then goes with Toadstep to collect water. While at the river, Dovewing hears Petalfur and Pouncetail, but Toadstep doesn't believe her and they head back to the others. : Later, Dovewing and Toadstep go for a walk and they find the charred bodies of Petalfur and Pouncetail. Dovewing is furious and snaps at Toadstep before walking over to Petalfur and murmuring that she could have saved her. After finding the herbs, Dovewing heads to the ThunderClan camp and finds it seemingly deserted. However, she finds Jayfeather and is immensly happy to see him. She then asks him to check the kits. After he gives her the herbs, she asks about the deathberries and he responds that he needs them. She then goes back to Toadstep and she hears screaming in the distance and they head back. She, with the help of CInderpelt, feeds an unconcious Lionblaze the correct herbs and moves Cinderheart's body out of the way. She then sees Toadstep and fusses over a nick in his ear before helping move Mosspelt's kits into the nursery. Once they are in the den, Dovewing realizes that Toadstep has a fever and tries to heal him but accidently almost gives him deathberries and Cinderpelt takes over, letting Dovewing go to sleep. : Three days later, Dovewing wakes up to the sound of coughing and sees Puddlekit in his nest all alone. Toadstep enters the den and she greets him, asking what's wrong with the kit. The two go outside and Mosspelt asks Dovewing to name her eldest kit. Dovewing names her Redkit after the red markings on her pelt that look like the flowers that grow in WindClan territory. She then offers to watch the kits while Mosspelt takes a walk. When Toadstep comments that she is good with kits, she murmurs that she wishes they could be born in a better time. She becomes furious when the tom reminds her that she might never see Bumblestripe again and that she has to move on, and snaps at him. They then take a walk and she licks his muzzle. They then kiss and Toadstep tells her how beautiful she is. They stop when Dovewing hears a noise and they race down the hill to find that Puddlekit is dead and there is a dog in the clearing. Dovewing races forward to attack but stops when Lionblaze rushes past her. When the dog's throat is ripped out she becomes nausious and looks away. : Later when Lionblaze is sitting by Cinderheart's grave, she snaps at him that he has to move on and not live in a "fantasy world" before storming off. When Toadstep catches up she lets him and they walk away from the makeshift camp. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Bumblestripe: (formerly) Sister: :Ivypool: Quotes References and Citations Category:She-Cats Category:Main Characters Category:Sacrificed